Because The Night
by Kana94
Summary: Ce soir là, James était bien décidé à réviser ses ASPIC. Son avenir était en jeu, et rien ne pouvait le détourner de ses ambitions. Rien, sauf peut-être Lily.


Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed  
Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands

Because The Night – Patti Smith

James Potter était en train de réviser ses ASPIC à la bibliothèque lorsqu'un rire clair et pur lui parvint aux oreilles. Bien décidé à l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le put bien qu'il sache qu'il appartenait à sa petite-amie, il garda les yeux vissés sur son parchemin qu'il continuait à gratter frénétiquement de sa plume.

Il avait pris du retard dans ses révisions. Énormément de retard. Si Sirius et lui avaient passé sept ans à réviser dans les toilettes ou dans leur dortoir en cachette pour faire croire à tous leurs autres camarades qu'ils avaient la science infuse, voilà qu'il se retrouvait maintenant au pied du mur, obligé de mettre fin à cette gigantesque fraude qui leur avait valu l'admiration de tous.

Il savait que d'ici peu, Lily Evans allait s'asseoir en face de lui et remuer le couteau dans la plaie, lui demander d'admettre qu'elle avait raison quand elle lui avait dit en cinquième année qu'il ferait mieux de travailler ses Sortilèges plutôt que de reluquer les fesses des filles qui passaient devant lui, mais il était déjà prêt à lui répondre qu'il préférerait mille fois rater ses examens de fin d'année plutôt que de se passer d'un simple coup d'oeil vers son charmant derrière. Elle le traiterait de cinglé. Il acquiescerait avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est louche, commença t-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur. »

Il ne broncha pas, garda les yeux sur sa copie comme prévu, soucieux de ne pas dévier de son plan initial. Il avait du pain sur la planche, pour ne pas dire qu'il était dans une merde noire, et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lui être fatal à ce moment précis, c'était elle.

« Est-ce que tu révises ? L'interrogea t-elle suspicieusement. »

Au boucan qu'elle fit avec les chaises, il devina qu'elle s'était assise. Les choses allaient clairement se compliquer pour lui, et il avait envisagé cette hypothèse. Il suffisait juste que ses yeux ne croisent jamais les siens, et tout irait bien.

« J'essaie, mais quelqu'un fait beaucoup trop de bruit pour que j'y parvienne, lui envoya t-il en pleine figure tout en continuant à écrire.

_ Oh excuses-moi, Potter ! Riposta t-elle sur un ton grandiloquent avant de rire. Le bruit ne te posait pourtant aucun problème quand je révisais les BUSE et que tu trouvais intelligent de tester tous tes nouveaux feux d'artifice de chez Zonko !

_ Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir m'excuser pour ça ?

_ Aucune, si tu me dis ce que tu trafiques.

_ Je ne trafique rien. J'essaie juste de ramener à mes parents un diplôme convenable, est-ce que c'est un crime ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, James n'entendit plus que le grattement de sa plume sur son parchemin et il parvint tant bien que mal à rester focalisé sur son cours plutôt que sur la charmante personne qui était assise face à lui.

« Tu n'as jamais travaillé. Pas une seule fois, pointa t-elle en rompant le silence.

_ Si. Je travaillais dans les toilettes, dans la salle commune quand il n'y avait personne, dans les cuisines, et dans mon dortoir.

_ Menteur.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais non. C'était tellement gratifiant de te voir bouillonner de rage à chaque fois que j'avais une meilleure note que toi et que tu pensais que je n'avais rien fait pour ça alors que je m'étais démené toute la nuit... Continua t-il sans quitter son livre des yeux.

_ Pourquoi ? Lâcha t-elle, un tantinet décontenancée.

_ Parce que même si je t'énervais, tu m'admirais comme ça. »

Lily resta silencieuse. Il mourrait d'envie de la dévisager et de plonger sa main dans ses cheveux roux, mais il chassa instantanément ces idées de son esprit et retourna son parchemin pour pouvoir continuer à recopier son cours au verso.

« Tu n'as pas travaillé, pour les ASPIC ? Demanda t-elle à nouveau.

_ Non, Lily, je n'ai pas travaillé. Peut-être que ça t'a échappé, mais jusqu'à la semaine dernière, mes nuits étaient consacrées à autre chose, répondit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

_ Oh non, rien ne m'a échappé à propos de ces nuits là, James. »

Quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix, et James savait très bien ce que c'était. A la seconde où il l'entendit déglutir, il sut ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il sentit son regard devenir de plus en plus pesant sur lui, et il eut l'impression de voler en flammes.

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me regarder, s'il te plaît, articula t-il laconiquement.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je te regarde ?

_ Tu me regardes toujours.

_ Et toi tu ne me regardes jamais, murmura t-elle en feignant la tristesse. »

James dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire avoir et lever les yeux sur elle comme elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise qui était devenu très inconfortable et souffla un bon coup avant de s'interrompre sans pour autant la regarder.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable de replacer de mémoire chacun de tes grains de beauté alors que je ne suis pas fichu d'apprendre un cours de Sortilèges ?

_ Tu es incapable de faire ça, nia t-elle en pouffant.

_ Tu en as un en bas de la gorge, un autre sous la bretelle droite de ton soutient-gorge, deux sous ton sein droit, un juste au dessus de ton sein gauche, tu en as six sur ton bras gauche, un à la naissance du poignet, un tout près du coude, l'autre à la pliure de ton bras et...

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Le coupa t-elle en s'agitant tant qu'elle fit voleter son parchemin.

_ Alors... Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me laisser réviser ?

_ James... ça fait plus d'une semaine... Chuchota t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende.

_ Crois-moi, je sais très bien combien de temps ça fait.

_ Alors...

_ Alors j'ai énormément de travail à rattraper, compléta t-il, la faisant soupirer lourdement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que les rôles viennent de s'inverser ?

_ Parce que c'est probablement le cas.

_ Je déteste être toi. Ça craint. Ça craint vraiment, pesta t-elle. »

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, mais il pouvait clairement se l'imaginer, assise au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, à arborer une moue boudeuse tout en le regardant écrire sur son parchemin, et cette pensée le fit sourire légèrement. C'était ce qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« Mais tu sais ce qui me console là dedans ? Reprit-elle avant que James ne secoue lentement la tête. C'est que tu es toujours parvenu à tes fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre... »

Il vit son ombre s'étaler légèrement sur la table que ses doigts fins et pâles caressaient lentement, et il constata avec surprise qu'elle était en train de minauder. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Pas du tout. Et cela le déstabilisa considérablement, si bien que sa plume dérapa sur son parchemin et qu'il poussa un juron quand celui-ci se déchira partiellement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

James fut si soulagé d'entendre la voix de Rémus s'ajouter à la conversation qu'il écarta les yeux de sa copie juste pour essayer de déterminer où se tenait son meilleur ami, et lorsqu'il eut enfin ses chaussures en ligne de mire, il tira brusquement sur la première partie du corps qu'il parvint à attraper, son bras, et l'obligea à s'asseoir avec eux.

« Non. Aide moi à réviser, je ne comprends rien, répondit-il. »

Il savait que Lily avait bien trop de pudeur pour flirter avec lui devant l'un de ses amis, alors tant que Rémus serait là, il aurait une chance de retenir au moins une partie de son cours.

« Lily est meilleure que moi en Sortilèges, pourquoi tu ne...

_ Lily explique mal, le coupa t-il hâtivement.

_ Oh, excuses-moi, je vais changer de méthode, intervint-elle avec perfidie.

_ Non, ça ne...

_ James, ne sois pas ridicule. Lily m'a aidé pendant des années, c'est un très bon professeur, sur-enchérit-il alors que James secouait vigoureusement la tête.

_ Ah, tout ça parce que je suis une fille ! Ajouta Lily qui savait pertinemment que le machisme mettait Rémus dans une colère noire et qu'il reprochait souvent à James d'en abuser.

_ Alors là, James, laisse moi te dire que tu te comportes vraiment comme le dernier des trolls ! Tempêta t-il avant de quitter la table sous les protestations de son meilleur ami.

_ Alors c'est ça ? Tu es prête à créer des conflits avec mes amis juste pour t'envoyer en l'air ?

_ Rémus ne sera plus fâché dans une heure.

_ Et alors ?! S'énerva t-il en levant soudainement les yeux sur elle après une seconde d'inattention.

_ James, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. »

Son visage était légèrement penché et ses lèvres pourpres avaient prononcé les mots avec tant de sensualité et de désespoir qu'il eut l'impression que les quatre pieds de sa chaise étaient en train de se dérober sous lui, tout comme sa contrariété qui s'était brusquement évaporée. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de sa main, logée habilement sur son cou, là où il avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser dès qu'il avait découvert que c'était son point sensible, puis il secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur son parchemin sans savoir comment il avait trouvé la force de le faire.

« Je... Je dois travailler.

_ Je sais, et tu as besoin d'aide. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle devienne soudainement si compréhensive, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir car il entendit sa chaise racler le parquet de la bibliothèque, et une minute plus tard, Lily était assise à côté de lui. Juste à côté de lui. Beaucoup trop près de lui.

« Lily... Est-ce que tu préfères avoir un petit-ami auror ou conducteur de magicobus ?

_ Il n'y a rien de mal à être conducteur de magicobus, répondit-elle avec douceur.

_ C'est parce que tu es probablement en train d'imaginer ce que nous pourrions faire sur la banquette arrière, plaisanta t-il.

_ Je pourrais, mais je suis déjà en train d'imaginer ce que nous pourrions faire ici, sur cette table, si j'étais à la place de ce parchemin et que tes doigts me touchaient comme ils le touchent. »

Les mains de James se crispèrent sur la feuille et il lui sembla que son cerveau allait éclater car il ressassait les mots de Lily sans pouvoir s'en défaire, en sentant son visage s'embraser et ses jambes s'agiter sous la table.

« Si je ne connais pas ces sortilèges, je vais échouer à l'examen...

_ Tu es brillant, James. Si tu échoues, toute la promotion échoue aussi.

_ Il y a un quart d'heure, tu croyais que je n'avais jamais mis le nez dans un seul bouquin, mais c'est en travaillant que j'ai réussi à avoir mes notes, Lil'.

_ On travaillera après, promis. »

Il soupira, relâcha la pression sur son parchemin, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et posa de nouveau les yeux sur son livre. Une minute plus tard, il trempait sa plume dans l'encre sous le regard maussade de Lily.

« On ira dans un endroit romantique samedi si tu veux, il y aura des bougies et...

_ Tu veux m'emmener dans la Grande Salle ? Le coupa t-elle, le faisant éclater de rire.

_ Un autre endroit avec des bougies.

_ Je me fiche des bougies. Tu me manques.

_ Je suis là, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire parce qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Il avait désespérément envie de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, mais il savait aussi que s'il s'autorisait un tel geste, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire une croix sur ses révisions car il ne parviendrait pas à s'arrêter là.

« James... Chuchota t-elle tout contre son oreille. »

Il essaya de l'ignorer et il n'eut aucun doute qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il réussissait mais il crevait d'envie de l'attraper, de la jeter sur la table, et de lui faire des choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais faites. Il avait tout un tas d'idées en tête, des tonnes et des tonnes d'idées qui étaient loin de l'aider à comprendre comment lancer correctement un sortilège d'Amnésie, mais qui aurait sûrement apportées grande satisfaction à Lily s'il avait daigné les lui soumettre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me dire non, dit-elle, semblant abandonner sa quête au grand soulagement de James.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisses pas patienter quelques jours alors que j'ai patienté deux ans avant que tu daignes accepter de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard... Commenta t-il distraitement.

_ Justement. Je nous ai déjà fait perdre bien trop de temps. »

Elle avait réponse à tout, et James pouvait entendre son sourire même s'il ne le voyait pas. Il avait envie de sourire aussi, c'était l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il pouvait être énervé contre elle, elle pouvait l'agacer à un point inimaginable, et pourtant, elle parvenait toujours, toujours à lui arracher un sourire.

« On pourrait aller dans la Salle sur Demande tout de suite si tu refermais seulement ce livre. Je t'embrasserais, j'enlèverais ton uniforme, tu enlèverais le mien, et on ferait l'amour comme on ne l'a jamais fait jusque là. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une légère pression sur la cuisse de James qui leva brusquement la tête vers elle et, sentant presque la sueur perler sur son front, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres en la dévisageant comme un lion affamé devant un troupeau d'antilopes.

« Beurk. Vous êtes répugnants, déclara Sirius en surgissant de derrière Lily accompagné de Peter. »

Cette dernière sursauta avant de s'écrouler sur la table, mortifiée, la tête entre les mains. James, lui, aurait pu éclater de rire s'il n'était pas occupé à être soulagé que son meilleur ami soit apparu au bon moment.

« Est-ce qu'elle est en train d'essayer de t'extirper de tes révisions en te faisant du chantage sexuel ? Reprit-il en balançant négligemment son sac sur la table, faisant voleter les pages du manuel.

_ Sacré retournement de situation, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hmmm. Est-ce que tu es en train de lui dire non ? »

James haussa les épaules tout en essayant de retrouver la page de livre sur laquelle il travaillait, et Sirius en profita pour lui donner une violente tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Wow ! S'exclama James en se tenant la tête.

_ L'intello de la classe s'est transformée en dépravée, et tu laisses passer ta chance ?

_ Bon dieu, Black, un peu de respect, s'il te plait ! S'insurgea Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ah, bien sûr Evans. La préfète s'est transformée en dépravée, et tu laisses passer ta chance ? Reprit-il avec un sourire en coin, s'attirant un regard noir de Lily.

_ Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il ne reste que trois jours avant les examens ?! TROIS JOURS ! Riposta James en tournant frénétiquement les pages de son manuel. »

Peter et Sirius se lancèrent un coup d'oeil accablé avant de sortir également leurs affaires. Lily, elle, s'affala au fond de sa chaise en soupirant bruyamment une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Désespérant de plus en plus d'attirer l'attention du maraudeur qu'elle aimait.

« J'ai essayé de t'aider Evans, mais à force de te fréquenter, c'est devenu un maniaque du travail, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, lui glissa discrètement Sirius pendant que le regard de James passait de son livre à son parchemin sur lequel des lignes d'écriture fine s'étalaient. »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de battre en retraite et de sortir ses affaires à son tour. Après tout, James avait raison, il ne restait que trois jours avant les ASPIC. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil, ne pouvant réprimer un nouveau sourire quand il constata avec quelle mauvaise volonté elle parcourait son manuel de potion.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue bouder. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Il l'avait vue en colère, elle lui avait hurlé dessus un nombre incalculable de fois, l'avait ignoré aussi, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu si renfrognée. Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, il passa de longues minutes à la regarder mâcher sa plume, souffler bruyamment d'ennui, tourner et retourner les pages de son livre avec une expression de lassitude sur son visage doux, et écarter avec agacement les quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux qui retombaient sans cesse devant ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se replongea tant bien que mal dans ses Sortilèges après avoir réussi à détourner son regard de la belle jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Dukuwaka ? Demanda Peter, très intéressé par son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

_ Une position sexuelle japonaise ? Tenta Sirius.

_ Une plante marine, non ? Soumis Lily, peu convaincue.

_ Mais non ! C'est la mascotte de l'équipe de Fidji ! C'est une créature qui peut se transformer en homme et en requin, répondit James tout en continuant d'écrire.

_ Comme un animagus ?

_ Pas tout à fait, Queudver. Ce n'est pas humain. »

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas bien comprendre, mais il laissa tomber et passa à la page suivante de son manuel sans grande conviction. Il commençait à se faire tard et la bibliothécaire avait allumé des chandeliers qui étaient suspendus de ça et là. On entendait la pluie taper contre les immenses vitres. La journée avait pourtant été belle et ensoleillée, mais les gouttes avaient commencé à tomber dès que le soleil avait laissé place à la lune.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Lunard ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Il est passé tout à l'heure. Il doit sûrement être parti tripoter Dorcas Meadowes dans un placard à balai, répondit James avec un sourire narquois.

_ Hmm... Chanceuse, commenta Lily l'air de rien en mâchouillant sa plume. »

James haussa les sourcils, leva les yeux de son parchemin pour les poser sur elle, toujours aussi vexée, et il lui donna un léger coup de coude qui la fit ronchonner un peu plus et qui le fit sourire un peu plus, puis ils reprirent leur activité initiale.

Il était rare que les maraudeurs restent dans la bibliothèque si longtemps sans s'en faire éjecter, mais ils étaient tellement plongés dans leurs révisions qu'ils ne voyaient pas les minutes passer et qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que tout était silencieux, bien plus que ça ne l'avait jamais été lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans les parages.

De temps à autre, la bibliothécaire se faufilait entre les rangées de livres pour les surveiller, l'air de s'attendre à tout moment à une explosion qui ne vint jamais. Elle avait pris pour habitude de garder Sirius et James à l'oeil même si ces derniers avaient toujours su obtenir d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient en ajoutant un sourire charmant à leurs demandes.

« Lily. »

Une voix forte, froide, mais posée sortit James de sa torpeur. Il leva brutalement la tête pour rencontrer le regard noir de Severus Rogue à seulement un mètre de sa table. Comme d'habitude, il eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de reporter ses yeux sur sa copie comme si sa présence ne l'atteignait pas, juste pour Lily. Et aussi un peu pour lui, parce qu'il savait que s'il attentait un seul geste violent envers lui, elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

« Juste cinq minutes, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en pressant brièvement son avant bras avant de se lever de sa chaise et de disparaître avec Rogue. »

Il déglutit, incapable de se concentrer sur son manuel, incapable de cesser de penser à toutes les manières possibles de tuer Rogue que Sirius et lui avaient recensées au fil des années, incapable d'ignorer que sa petite-amie était avec lui et qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Il avait cru qu'elle cesserait de lui parler quand Rogue l'avait insultée en cinquième année, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle lui répétait constamment que leur amitié était terminée mais de temps en temps, il la prenait à part pour discuter avec elle, et elle le suivait sans rechigner parce qu'il détenait toutes ces fichues astuces pour réussir les potions mieux que personne et qu'elle était passionnée par cette matière. Cela vexait considérablement James, mais il était devenu assez mature pour prendre sur lui et réussir à fermer sa bouche qui avait pourtant beaucoup à dire sur les cheveux gras du Serpentard.

C'était d'autant plus dur de ne rien faire qu'il sentait le regard insistant de Sirius sur lui qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'un seul geste de sa part pour sortir sa baguette et défaire le pantalon de Rogue ou lui balancer un bon vieux sortilège d'arrosage en direction de l'entrejambe, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il surveillait sa petite-amie du coin de l'oeil, soulagé qu'elle n'accorde pas un seul sourire à Rogue mais contrarié qu'elle puisse discuter avec lui si longtemps et qu'il ait l'air si satisfait de l'avoir pour lui seul. James était jaloux. Maladivement jaloux. Il ne l'avait découvert que quand il avait commencé à sortir avec elle, et à chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec un autre garçon, il menait une lutte acharnée contre lui même pour ne pas aller casser les dents de son interlocuteur, alors il fut profondément soulagé quand il la vit revenir vers lui.

Il ne se fatigua même pas à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir attendue, et dès qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui, il lui envoya un sourire complice tout en balançant son bras sur son épaule, simplement parce qu'il savait que Rogue surveillait et qu'il ne pouvait pas mieux l'atteindre que de cette façon là. Il pivota légèrement sur sa chaise, rapprocha son visage de celui de Lily, agréablement surprise par ce retournement de situation inattendu, s'assura de jeter un ultime regard vers Rogue pour lui faire comprendre que ce spectacle lui était réservé, puis il attrapa délicatement le menton de Lily et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sirius, qui n'était pas dupe, éclata d'un rire sonore qui lui attira les foudres de la bibliothécaire pendant que Peter, lui, était profondément gêné. James fut soulagé que Rogue ait déjà quitté la bibliothèque, livide, avant que Lily ne comprenne son petit manège. Elle ne lui fit aucune réflexion, mais elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme si elle était déçue par son attitude.

« Ahhh... Le parfum de la victoire, murmura Sirius en humant l'air. Humilier Rogue tout en embrassant Evans... Du deux en un. »

Lily repoussa légèrement James et cette fois, ce fut à son tour de se perdre dans ses cours sans plus lui accorder un seul regard. Le maraudeur envoya un discret sourire à son meilleur ami qui levait le pouce en l'air signe qu'il adhérait complètement à sa nouvelle méthode pour traumatiser Rogue, mais il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

« Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes, Evans ? Lui chuchota t-il en repliant ses mains sur la table et en posant sa tête dessus, lui envoyant un sourire charmant destiné à l'adoucir un peu.

_ Tu ne vas pas voir de problème, commença t-elle. Tu ES le problème. »

Il déplia ses bras pour les étendre sur la table, puis bailla longuement avant de reporter son regard enjôleur sur elle, pas le moins du monde touché par sa remarque.

« Tu le sais depuis longtemps, lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Ça ne rend pas cela plus supportable. Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de te rouler sur la table, s'il te plaît, tu fais voler mes parchemins ? »

Il se redressa, surpris le coup d'oeil amusé de Sirius et Peter qui devaient largement se réjouir de le voir essayer de toutes ses forces de se racheter auprès de Lily. Il pouvait être certain qu'ils raconteraient tout à Rémus et qu'ils se moqueraient de lui plus tard, roucoulant sur sa table juste pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait dû mettre sa fierté de côté pour survivre aux nombreux rejets de Lily, ce n'était pas deux ou trois moqueries qui allaient le tuer.

Il profita de l'intense concentration de Lily sur ses cours pour brandir son majeur en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis avant de laisser retomber sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, et de remonter lentement le long de sa nuque qu'il massa affectueusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ses yeux hostiles de son parchemin pour les planter sur lui.

« C'est bon James, il est parti, ce n'est plus la peine de marquer ton territoire, murmura t-elle avec agacement.

_ Ce n'était pas ce que je faisais tout à l'heure, mentit-il avec véhémence.

_ Oh Merlin, ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Tu savais qu'il regardait, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça. Comment te sentirais-tu si je te sautais dessus à chaque fois qu'une de tes exs apparaissait ?

_ Bonne idée, commenta t-il avec un sourire en coin, la faisant lourdement soupirer.

_ Est-ce que tu es conscient qu'avec le nombre de filles dont nous parlons, tu n'aurais plus une minute pour réviser ? Lui lança t-elle sarcastiquement, faisant glousser Sirius et Peter.

_ Là, tu es injuste.

_ Bien sûr, je suis injuste, répéta t-elle en laissant échapper un rire ironique. »

Elle grattait son parchemin avec tellement de force que James se demandait si elle n'allait pas complètement le déchiqueter.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où je suis supposé te répéter que tu es la seule qui aies vraiment compté depuis le début ? Demanda t-il en caressant sa joue, amusé par l'agacement qu'il lisait sur son visage et qu'il se savait capable d'éradiquer en un claquement de doigt ou presque. Il était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir.

_ Non. C'est le moment où tu es supposé te rappeler de tout ce dont je t'ai traité avant d'accepter de sortir avec toi. »

Il éclata de rire et retira sa main de sa joue pour la passer dans ses cheveux noirs. Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, il aimait se disputer avec Lily. Elle allait toujours droit au but quand elle était énervée après lui, elle était la seule personne à être capable de lui dire ses quatre vérités sans trembler, et elle était absolument renversante quand elle était en colère.

« Tu veux dire, juste avant ? Parce que je me souviens clairement t'entendre dire « Tu es un abominable crétin moqueur, arrogant, insupportable, exaspérant, méprisant, méchant, et odieux avec tous ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes croyances que toi, et je n'arrive absolument pas à comprendre comment, et à quel moment, j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi. », cita t-il malicieusement. J'ai peut-être oublié quelques synonymes d'exécrable en route, mais il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'adjectifs dans cette phrase...

_ Retiens la première partie, oublie la seconde partie, commenta t-elle.

_ Ok. Soyons clairs. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, Lily. Je veux qu'il sache que tu es avec moi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il te tourne autour, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. »

Il avait parlé sérieusement, pour une fois, et cela étonna assez Lily pour qu'elle ôte rapidement les yeux de ses cours pour les poser sur lui, attendant qu'il éclate de rire mais sachant, au fond, qu'il n'en avait aucune intention. Il était rare que James lui dise ce qu'il ressentait, et elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avouer être jaloux de Rogue. Il l'avait toujours farouchement nié jusque là.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à dire quoi que ce soit tant elle était troublée qu'il lui lâche une telle bombe à la figure, et James s'en rendit compte. Il n'aimait pas paraître vulnérable aux yeux de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas aux yeux de Lily, mais il savait que c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle l'aimait le plus, quand il tombait les barrières et quand il ne se cachait plus derrière des faux semblants, alors parfois, il arrêtait d'essayer de sauver les apparences juste pour elle, juste pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle sache.

« Continue... Lui ordonna t-elle avec incertitude, se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise.

_ Je... J'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que c'est lui que tu veux, et pas moi. »

Il essaya de prononcer la phrase à voix basse pour que ses amis ne l'entende pas, mais quand il les observa du coin de l'oeil et qu'il les vit mettre toute leur énergie à faire semblant de ne pas être en train de les écouter, il sut que ses efforts étaient vains. Lily le remarqua aussi, mais beaucoup plus longtemps après, elle devait déjà assimiler qu'il venait d'admettre avoir peur de quelque chose, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse redouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et James ne se sentait pas très bien. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'il avait l'impression d'être nu devant elle, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais disons plutôt qu'il se sentait faible, et qu'il détestait ce sentiment. Il grimaça légèrement et entreprit de se remettre à ses révisions, mais elle se leva, l'attrapa par la main, et l'entraîna entre les rangées de la bibliothèque sans qu'il n'émette aucune objection.

Elle marchait devant lui, le tirant légèrement, et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond de la pièce. Elle balaya du regard le couloir que formait les hautes étagères de livres, et quand elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient seuls, elle pointa un index accusateur contre son torse, le surprenant tant qu'il recula et se trouva dos aux bouquins.

« Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Potter. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans ce château capable de me rendre légère, et par légère, j'entends dépravée, comme dirait ton pervers de meilleur ami, et c'est toi. Tu sais pourquoi c'est toi ? L'interrogea t-elle avec assurance alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête. Parce qu'en plus de ce ravissant visage, tes parents t'ont doté d'une intelligence formidable et d'un sens de l'humour particulièrement douteux qui, pour une raison qui m'est toujours étrangère, m'excite considérablement...

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de mes parents maintenant ? Suggéra t-il, les pupilles dilatées.

_ Je n'ai pas fini, répondit-elle en balayant sa remarque de la main. Tu me fais rire. Tu dédramatises toujours tout. Tu me regardes comme personne ne me regarde. Tu m'as appris à ne plus être pudique parce qu'à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour et que je remonte la couette sur moi, tu l'enlèves aussitôt, et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'est parce que tu me trouves belle, et à chaque fois que tu fais ça, j'ai le cœur qui bat vite parce que je me rappelle pourquoi tu le fais. Et il y a aussi cette façon que tu as de me sourire tout le temps... Merlin, tu vas penser que je suis folle, mais dès que tu me souris comme ça, je commence à penser à des tas de trucs flippants, comme fonder une famille, ou acheter une maison... »

James ne put réprimer un sourire, et Lily éclata de rire quand il le fit.

« Voilà, c'est ça, pointa t-elle. Je... Je n'ai jamais pensé au futur avant. Jamais. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'y pense, et tout ça... Elle s'interrompit en faisant un geste de la main entre eux deux, ça va au delà de ma conscience. Tu sais que tu m'énerves, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose dans ma tête ne tourne pas rond parce que j'aime ça. Je t'aime bien. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ce genre de chose à quelqu'un, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas prévu les derniers mots. James la vit rougir violemment, et il retint un rire quand ses yeux verts se détournèrent des siens avec confusion.

« Tu m'aimes bien ? Répéta t-il, amusé.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Rétorqua t-elle, gênée.

_ Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes bien, continua t-il. C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que Sirius m'a dit il y a quelques jours.

_ James, ne fais pas l'idiot...

_ Non, je veux dire, c'est vrai, on est potes, non ? Ajouta t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule comme il le faisait avec ses amis.

_ Après tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu vas vraiment jouer à ça avec moi ? L'interrogea t-elle en arquant un sourcil, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

_ On devrait se descendre quelques bières-au-beurre devant un match de Quidditch un de ces quatre. C'est ce que les personnes qui s'aiment bien font, poursuivit-il en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas céder au fou rire qui le gagnait au fur et à mesure que le visage de Lily se décomposait.

_ Oh bon sang, James ! S'exclama t-elle avant de soupirer bruyamment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es VRAIMENT frustrant ! »

Cette fois, il s'autorisa un léger rire, puis l'attrapa par les hanches et la ramena contre lui jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais il préférait tellement le lui faire comprendre par des petits gestes quotidiens qu'il ne prononça aucun mot.

« Personne ne pense que ça va marcher, nous deux, souffla Lily l'air triste.

_ Parce que personne ne comprend, lui répondit-il aussitôt.

_ Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, avoua t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu m'aimes bien, plaisanta t-il. »

Ses yeux verts épinglèrent les siens, puis elle éclata d'un rire clair et sa bouche trouva la sienne dans un élan impulsif qui caractérisait parfaitement toute leur relation. James resserra son emprise sur elle, se sentant un peu fébrile quand elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, cherchant sa langue avec avidité.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, il n'eut besoin que d'un bref coup d'œil pour se mettre d'accord avec elle sur le tournant que la soirée allait prendre. Ses notes étaient brutalement devenues une préoccupation superficielle tout comme les attentes de ses parents concernant les examens de fin d'année.

Une minute plus tard, ils fourrèrent leurs cahiers et leurs manuels à la va-vite dans leur sac respectif, ignorant les protestations de Sirius et Peter quand ils s'emparèrent également de leurs parchemins sans faire attention, et ils se précipitèrent hors de la bibliothèque sans prendre la peine de fermer correctement leur sac, semant plumes et papiers sur leur chemin. Sa nuit n'appartenait plus qu'à Lily. Elle avait gagné.


End file.
